Total Drama Reboot
by McRibbles
Summary: The hipster, the child, the pilgrim, the "medium", the jock, and the goth are just among the 14 strangers fighting for the prize! Who will win? Only you, the viewers, will decide!
1. Not So Happy Computers?

"Yo, Chris McClean here with the newest, and hopefully the best, installment of Total Drama! 14 strangers will duke it out for the always pleasant prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! And here they are now!"

An African American boy stepped off the first boat. He looked extremely concerned upon looking at the camp. "Yo, Adam! What's up?" "This is a summer camp? A lot of bad things happen here, at co-ed camps."

"No worries, man. The cabins are separated by gender." Chris looked over at the next camper, a hipster girl with short black hair and pink glasses. "Billie! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" The girl smiled. "Hello Chris. I'm ready to win this shindig."

As the next camper departed the boat, Billie and Chris started to giggle. He had black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, and he wore a pilgrim outfit. "Charlie, this isn't a drama production, this is Total Drama." The strange boy rolled his eyes at the host.

The next camper had turquoise hair and looked very concentrated. "Folks, this is Emerald." The girl held up a hand. "Shh, focusing. I sense someone in this midst will befall early."

"Right. Anyway, next up is Hex!" The ginger boy stood at the end of the dock. "Can I take a nap? It was a long boat ride and I'm feeling stiff." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be back in ten!"

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" said Billie to the next camper, a girl with blonde pigtails who looked rather childish. "No, I'm Kitty. And I sure hope you go first!"

"Shut up little girl. Next is the elusive Mandy!" An African American girl with a purple dress and purple sunglasses stood before the others. "Hello Chris. And my potential teammates!"

**Confessional**

Billie: "Can somebody inform her that we are not on a runway!"

**End Confessional**

"Okay, next is Matheus!" A blonde nerdy looking boy strutted down the dock. "Hmmm, creeper, child, hipster. I'm liking my odds so far." Then he stopped in front of Emerald, who was meditating. "She's going first, I can tell."

**Confessional**

Matheus: "Creepy girl, she's hot, but that's not what I came for."

Emerald: "The great all seeing eye tells me that trusting Matheus could lead to my demise. It would be wise to listen."

**End Confessional**

"Next is…." Chris' jaw dropped, as did the other boys'. The blonde girl before them had on nothing but a black bikini. "Don't bother with the intro, Chris. I'm Mikayla. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Yeah, so, um, next is Oliver!" A goth boy walked down the dock slowly. His skin was pasty, and he had a tattoo on his neck that resembled a vampire bite. "Whatever, it's cool."

**Confessional**

Billie: "Goth, huh? I like it."

Emerald: "Oliver will end up surprising us all, but I guess only time, and ratings, will tell."

**End Confessional**

Next was the typical athlete. A blonde with a track suit and sweatband. "Here's our Tyler wannabe, Philip!" The girls rolled their eyes. "Wow, touchy, touchy."

"Now here comes somebody I'll actually like!" A girl with blue hair and a baseball cap turned backwards arrived. She dropped her guitar case and examined her castmates.

"Hey,pretty girl. How's it hanging?" Philip said to the girl. "Um, I'm Renee, and I like girls, so back off!"

**Confessional**

Mikayla: "I suddenly feel uncomfortable."

Emerald: "I sensed that Renee was a lesbian. Most of the girls are now extremely uncomfortable. I sense a mate for her will arrive."

**End Confessional**

"Camper number thirteen is…" he back up a bit, "Snake!" This girl was bad news. Pink hair, everything black. "You might as well kick off any sexist freaks and lazy jerks because I'm not putting up with them."

"Whatevs. Our final camper is Zig." Every girl, except Renee, Snake, and Emerald stared in astonishment. He was gorgeous. Brown hair, brown eyes. "A skater boy? I like it." Mikayla said as she stepped closer to him.

"Okay, then. Now that we're all situated. Time to break into teams. Matheus, Renee, since I like you guys the most, you can be team captains."

**Matheus picks: **Emerald, Oliver, Billie, Hex, Mandy, and Zig

**Renee picks:** Snake, Adam, Kitty, Charlie, Mikayla, and Philip.

"Matheus, from this day forward, you will be known as The Screaming Mice! And Renee, our team will be The Killer Keyboards!"

"Why the reference to computers?" Billie asked.

"Because this season will be known as Total…Drama ….Reboot!" Many groans were heard among the campers. "Who will win the first challenge? Who will clash? And who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Reboot!"

**(Thanks for reading! I really wanna make this series work, and to do so, I'll need your help! I will take suggestions for challenges, rivalries, friendships, relationships, and of course you guys will be voting for elimination! R&R !)**


	2. The Not So Long Sleep

"Last time on Total Drama Reboot, we welcomed our 14 campers and divided them up into teams, Team Mice and Team Keyboards. What will become of our precious campers today? Like I care! Find out now on Total Drama Reboot!"

**Theme Song Plays**

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm Doing Fine_

(The camera pans up the mountain and into the water)

_You guys are on my mind._

(Charlie is seen splashing Philip, who is surfing.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(Philip throws a can at Emerald, who is meditating)

_I wanna be famous_

(Matheus is taking notes on Emerald to discover that a grzzly bear is right in front of him, and he runs away)

_I wanna live close to the sun_

(Snake and Renee are sitting in the raft, Renee playing her guitar to Snake. The raft goes off the waterfall)

_Well pack your bags cause I've already won_

(Hex is seen sleeping on the log, until the raft falls on him)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_.

(Kitty is coming out of the confessional outhouse, and Billie is offering her a rattle.)

_Cause I wanna be famous_

(Adam is in the kitchen/dining room, telling Mandy about his youth group adventures, while she brushes her hair)

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

(Mikayala is modeling for Zig, who is taking pictures of her.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Hex is wandering around, confused.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(Oliver sits alone, until Billie comes up and hugs him, to his surprise)

**End Theme Song**

"This is so lame. I never expected to spend my summer in a crappy summer camp!" Snake said to Renee and Charlie. "Well, it could be worse. You could be on a team with him." Renee pointed to Oliver, who was walking slowly and somber.

Billie slowed up so Oliver could catch up with her. "Hi, I'm Billie. It's so credulous to be in your presence!" Oliver looked confused. "What does that mean?" "It means, I think your cute!"

**Confessional**

Oliver: "She thinks I'm cute? Whatever".

Snake: "That Billie girl is too peppy for her own good."

**End Confessional**

"Okay, your first challenge is to stay awake. Whoever stays awake the longest wins immunity for their team. Losing team, loses a player. Simple. Good luck."

As everyone expected, Hex was out cold immediately.

"There's a shocker." Kitty was not impressed. "Isn't it your bedtime?" Billie harassed.

**Confessional**

Kitty: "Billie is a bitch and Hex is a lazy bum. I'm so glad they're not on my team."

Billie: "I like messing with Kitty. I hope she doesn't go first, that would take away my fun."

**End Confessional**

"Okay, so far, Mikayla, Zig, Hex, Mandy, and Adam are out. We have to stick together Renee. Renee?" Renee was fast asleep, to Snake's anger.

**Confessional**

Snake: "These people are ridiculous! It hasn't even been 3 hours yet!"

**End Confessional**

Meanwhile, Matheus was hard at work trying to find Emerald. "The all seeing eye warned me about you, Matheus. I know you're trying to abuse my medium skills. Even a man of your attractiveness won't degrade me."

Oliver walked by and sat by Billie. "I have a better shot with the ladies than he has." Billie smiled and then giggled. "What is it, Billie?" Billie pointed toward Philip and Charlie, who were cuddling by a tree.

"Okay, we're at the 16 hour mark, and all that remains is Emerald, Oliver, and myself." Matheus whispered into a tape recorder, as he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Make that Emerald and Oliver." Said Chris as Matheus fell asleep. "Well, since you're both on the same team, Mice win! Keyboards, I'll see you at elimination!"

**Confessional**

Renee: "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

Charlie: "I was not cuddling with Philip!"

Billie: "Yes! We won!"

**End Confessional**

"Who will be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total Drama Reboot!"

**(Okay, viewers, who's going home? Cast your votes in a review or a PM, I don't care which. You can only vote for: Renee, Snake, Adam, Kitty, Charlie, Mikayla, and Philip.)**


	3. The Not So Long Sleep Elimination

"Okay, Killer Keyboards, welcome to elimination. You may all cast your votes."

**Confessionals**

Renee: "Sorry, but let's face it. You're not cut out for this game."

Kitty: "I know EXACTLY who I'm voting for."

**End Confessionals**

"Okay, if you get a marshmallow, you're safe. If not, so long. The first marshmallow goes to Snake. Next is Adam, Charlie, and Renee."

Philip, Kitty, and Mikayla all exchanged worried glances to each other.

"You all received votes. Some more than others. The next marshmallow goes to…..Mikayla."

The model grabbed her marshmallow and squealed in delight.

"This is the final marshmallow of the night. Will it go to sexist Philip? Or kiddy Kitty? It goes to…..

…

…

…

…..

….

…

Philip."

The jock took his marshmallow and kissed it repeatedly. Kitty glared at her teammates. "Really? Him, over me? Whatever, I'll have my vengeance!" Chef grabbed Kitty and dragged her toward the boat.

"And there you have it! The first elimination! Who will be the next loser? Find out next time on Total Drama Reboot!"

**Votes**

Renee: Kitty

Snake: Philip

Adam: Mikayla

Kitty: Mikayla

Philip: Kitty

Charlie: Philip

Mikayla: Kitty

**Kitty**: 3

**Philip: **2

**Mikayla: **2

**Eliminated: Kitty**


	4. If You Can't Take The Heat Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama Reboot, our 14 campers began the battle for 1 mill. And believe me, they sucked. The only thing that didn't suck was some boy on boy action between Philip and Charlie. I swear, every time we do the Awake-A-Thon, the guys are always getting frisky. But the only one who wasn't frisky was Kitty, which resulted in her elimination. I'm gonna miss her. Wait, who are we talking about? Oh well, I'll figure it out right her on Total Drama Reboot!" Chris facepalms, having forgotten the name of his least favorite camper.

**(And cue the theme song and stereotypes!**

**Adam: The Good Guy**

**Billie: The Indie Rocker**

**Charlie: The Bi-curious Pilgrim**

**Emerald: The Cautious Medium**

**Hex: The Heavy Sleeper**

**Kitty: The Whiny Brat**

**Mandy: The Beauty Queen**

**Mikayla: The Dirty Girl**

**Oliver: The Lovestruck Goth**

**Philip: The Confused Sexist Jock**

**Renee: The Cute Songbird**

**Snake: The Eva Wannabe**

**Zig: The Hottie**

**Okay, now we can proceed!)**

Charlie wanders around by the communal washrooms, looking for a particular camper. Philip. Charlie wanted to formally apologize for the incident that occurred during the Awake-A-Thon. Although Charlie felt weird about it, he didn't wish it didn't happen.

For Philip though, it was the exact opposite. He wasn't gay, he knew that much. This is why he was hiding from Charlie, to keep him at bay.

**Confessionals**

Philip: I don't get why Charlie can't just forget about the "alleged cuddling". I'm not into him that way. It's not we'll be swapping spit by the dock of shame any time soon. (Philip sighs and thinks for a moment). Ah what the heck, this _is_ Total Drama. I'll give him a run for his money.

Mandy: I was going for a morning stroll along the beach. I didn't intend to see anything out of the ordinary. (Mandy places her hand on her forehead) Oh dear. I'm ready to leave this place.

**End Confessionals**

"Charlie! Where you at?" Philip called. Instantly, he ran into a familiar pilgrim. "Oh! Philip! I've been looking for you to apologize and-," Charlie's apology was interrupted by Philip mashing his lips into Charlie's. Charlie melted into the kiss, and Philip propped a foot up.

Unknown to them, someone was watching this passionate moment, and they had big plans.

**Confessionals**

Mandy: Charlie and Philip?! Hmmm…very interesting.

Charlie: That…..was….the…..most….AMAZING THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED!

Philip: (Philip clears his throat) I am TOTALLY not gay!

**End Confessionals**

Meanwhile, across the island, Oliver was wandering around the forest when he ran into Emerald. "Uh….what are you doing here?" the Goth asked the medium. "Well, I'm keeping an eye out for Matheus. I don't trust him one bit."

"Uh…..okay, but can I…..uh….ask you something?" Oliver asked. "Of course, my Goth acquaintance. Anything you mind desires to know." "Well….why do you call yourself a medium? I mean, you don't really talk to dead people, but you mention this 'all seeing eye'. What is up with that?"

"Well Oliver, if you really must know. When I was a child, the only person who really looked out for me was my grandfather. He always told me who not to trust, who was a good person, and who had the outlook of surprising us all. When he died, I never would've known. He's still with me in my heart."

"So…..you still feel like you're communicating, even though he's not alive anymore?" "Correct. He can see what is going on around the island. He warns me about every bad thing in the book. So now do you understand why he's my all seeing eye?"

"I guess I do. And don't worry, I don't trust Matheus either."

**Confessionals**

Oliver: So Emerald is not as weird as everyone thinks. Hmmm…interesting. I wonder what everybody else's backstory is.

Emerald: Of course I tell people I'm a medium. They can think I'm stupid and weird all they want, but I came here to make my grandfather happy, not to be an antagonist. I don't want to be like Matheus. That boy just irks me. The way he's always spying on me, and taking notes on everything like I know something he doesn't. I don't though. At least, not yet anyway.

**End Confessionals**

"Campers! Please report to the kitchen in ten! We're cooking up an exciting challenge today!" called the host from outside the mess hall. Needless to say, nobody was excited about getting up for a challenge.

"Hey Adam. Can I talk to you about something? I need to get this off of my chest." Mandy explained to Adam. "Sure pretty lady, what's going on?" the value filled boy asked. "I saw Charlie and Philip by the dock of shame. They were…..kissing." "WHAT?"

**Confessionals**

Adam: This is not acceptable! I need to take care of this. I can't leave this burden on Mandy. She can't handle it, but I'll need her help.

Mandy: I hope Adam doesn't go and get himself worked up again. He's just so sensitive.

Zig: Why do they make us to challenges? Mikayla and I are too hot for this. (He pulls out a pocket mirror and looks at himself, then snaps it shut) Yep, too hot.

**End Confessionals**

"Okay. Today's challenge is a cooking challenge. Head chefs are Matheus and Renee. They will decide the themes of your meals. You will each be paired up and expected to prepare a certain course. Here are the arrangements."

**Screaming Mice: Emerald/Oliver (appetizer) , Billie/Hex (main course), Mandy/Zig (dessert)**

**Killer Keyboards: Snake/Philip (appetizer), Adam/Mikayla (main course), Charlie (dessert)**

"Keyboards, since you're down a child, I'm providing you with some cupcake mix. Don't waste it. Good luck campers, I hope to see some delicious meals!"

**Next time on Total Drama Reboot, the campers cook up more than just food. Partners clash, and some campers don't even participate. Who will be the losing team, and who will they send home? **


End file.
